


A very earthy Christmas

by mlein80



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Murphy are forced to decorate a tree at their camp. Unexpected things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very earthy Christmas

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Bellamy looked up from inside the drop ship where he had fled to to find some kind of rest. Christmas was only a few days away, and even though he wasn’t very inclined to celebrate, he had to admit he had known better holidays up in the sky. The fact that Murphy had just walked in on him wasn’t exactly making it any better. The eternal grin on the other guy’s face started to annoy him, and he hoped he was just looking for a quiet place himself, because that would mean he would leave again. But nope… he wasn’t that lucky.

Murphy stepped forward, crossing his arms. “Are you hiding from me?” He asked, looking down on Bellamy.

Bellamy sighed, stretching his legs in front of him, resting his back against the wall of the ship. “Why in the world would I hide from you? I had no idea I had to hide from you.”

Murphy walked towards him, outstretching his hand to help Bellamy up, something Bellamy conveniently chose to ignore. Murphy sighed. “Come on, Bellamy. We’re on decorating duty together, and if I have to do it, you’re not getting out of it.”

Bellamy couldn’t help but look up in shock. “One. I had no idea there even was something like decorating duty. Two. Who in their right mind would put you on it, and three, who thought it would be a good idea for us to do that together?” Bellamy rolled his eyes, but decided to accept the other’s hand, getting back on his feet. It seemed he wasn’t going to get his rest after all.

Murphy only chuckled. “Ask that our princess. She decided it was a good idea to have some holiday cheer, and suddenly someone remembered that in the old days people actually decorated trees. So… the tree is outside, we’re the lucky ones who have to think of a way to make it look pretty without being completely ridiculous.”, Murphy explained, while Bellamy was getting more wrinkles with every line he spoke.

He quickly made his way out of the drop ship. A tree? They actually had to decorate a tree? And yes… the moment he came outside, he saw it. Bigger than he himself was, already somehow put up in the middle of the camp. He knew of the tradition, had read about it in books, saw the pictures, but he had never thought he would be a part of it himself. For one moment he forgot Murphy who had been standing beside him, observing him with a inscrutable smirk.

“Well… you look a bit more enthusiastic than I was.”, Murphy commented.

Bellamy smiled a bit, for the first time since Murphy had disturbed him, and shoved the other guy outside. “I think it’s brilliant. Don’t you see it? This is exactly what we need!”. Bellamy walked to the tree, and even though he was used to a lot of things on the ground by now, it still felt somehow as a waste just to have one to decorate. A good kind of waste, at least.

Murphy looked at him, exasperated. “Does that mean you’re actually taking this seriously?” He asked, carefully, before Bellamy grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

“That’s exactly what it means. And you’re going to do the same. Check the drop ship for anything we can use on this, I’ll check the perimeter of the camp.” Bellamy didn’t even pay attention if Murphy would do what he asked him to, but went into the woods, checking for anything, flowers, berries, no matter what it was. And there was a lot more to find than he actually thought there would be. Even a small plant he thought he recognized from the old books, and decided to take with him. It didn’t even take him long to get back to the tree, his arms full with whatever he had been able to find, and he had to admit…

Murphy hadn’t done a bad job either. There were even some lights he had already hung up in the tree when Bellamy returned. He turned around, a scowl on his face. “That took you long enough… I already started, I hope you don’t mind.” Murphy might act like he didn’t like this whole… festive idea, but Bellamy started to think he wasn’t so opposed to it as he pretended to be.

He just shrugged and went to work as well, trying not to pay attention to the people who were starting to gather around, some just looking like they couldn’t believe what they were seeing, others clearly excited to witness something they had only read about in history books. Bellamy tried to shoo them away. “Come on guys… let us work in peace. We’ll show you when it’s done, ok?” Surprisingly enough it worked, and after a while it was just Murphy and him again, the last one silently laughing. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you enjoy spending time with me this way.”, Murphy mocked, and Bellamy just laughed. It could be worse.

It could most definitely be worse. They turned out to be not a bad team, managing to do what the other could not, and he secretly enjoyed this, the small jabs they were making at each other, and maybe even Murphy’s hand closing over his whenever they needed to do something together. He took a few steps back to take in the tree… it wasn’t like in the old books, but then again, what could you expect when you had nothing to work with. Bellamy quickly got the plant –mistletoe, if he was correct- from the ground and hung it to a tree branch near the Christmas tree, and waited till Murphy would join him. That didn’t take long, and to Bellamy’s surprise, the boy seemed actually quite satisfied with what they had done.  

“Not bad at all, Blake…”, was what he had to say.

Bellamy nodded. “We’ve done it, Murphy…” Then he started smirking, turning Murphy’s face towards him with his hand, and pointing up when Murphy seemed surprised. “Mistletoe…”, he just grinned, and he gave Murphy a small kiss on the mouth. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
